o medalhão
by Tina Granger1
Summary: O crepitar de uma fogueira... o som de violinos ciganos... o relinchar dos cavalos... Aya crescera entre essas coisas, segurando com força o medalhao que fora posto em seu pescoço, no dia que nascera. Dentro dele, havia a figura de um casal... que olhava-se com o mais puro amor que poderia existir.
1. Chapter 1

eu já mencionei que os personagens de Naruto utilizados nessa historia nao me pertencem? nao?

pois entao. os personagens de Naruto utilizados nessa historia nao me pertencem... apenas os originais1

Fanfic - O medalhão

sinopse

O crepitar de uma fogueira... o som de violinos ciganos... o relinchar dos cavalos...  
Aya crescera entre essas coisas, segurando com força o medalhao que fora posto em seu pescoço, no dia que nascera.  
Dentro dele, havia a figura de um casal... que olhava-se com o mais puro amor que poderia existir.  
O som das kunais batendo entre si... o barulho de garotas enlouquecidas...  
Sanosuke havia crescido entre essas coisas, seguindo como seu pai desejava. Um excelente ninja, capaz de faze-lo orgulhar-se... De reerguer o clã Uchiha.  
Em uma missão, Sanosuke esbarrou em um incrível par de olhos safira... E decidiu que seguir a estrada, juntamente com a caravana de ciganos, onde sua Aya estava, sem olhar para trás...

capitulo um

Eram uma loira e um moreno. A loira usava roupas coloridas, extravagantes. Uma blusa amarela com babados em um tom roxo, uma saia comprida, da cor laranja, bastante rodada.

O homem, ao contrario, vestia-se totalmente de negro, calças e um casaco militar. Andavam de maneira calma, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, de mãos dadas.

Quando passaram pelo posto da vigia, o homem, saudou os guardas ali sentados como se os conhecesse desde a infância... O que não deixava de ser verdade. Para ela, estar ali, era um acontecimento totalmente inédito... que a deixava ligeiramente assustada, se não fosse a presença dele.

Para ele, era uma volta ao lar. Ele sabia que iria enfrentar alguns sermões do seu velho... que provavelmente sua mãe iria querer mata-lo por ele ter casado noutro lugar, não permitindo que ela visse, ajudasse a planejar o seu casamento, mas mesmo assim... era o lugar ao qual ele pertencia.

Ele ficava encantado como ela olhava tudo ao redor, como uma criança que queria ver tudo. E ela realmente queria. Queria ver tudo, mas infelizmente, o por do sol que já se vislumbrava, não permitiria que fosse naquele dia.

Os seus puros olhos azuis detiveram-se em um morro, onde haviam sete faces esculpidas, sendo que apenas uma mulher estava lá. Mas não foi esse o rosto que lhe chamou a atenção.

O rosto que lhe chamou atenção, estava esculpido ao lado da mulher, pertencia a um homem de cabelos rebeldes, com finas linhas nas bochechas. Ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

– Sanosuke.- ela chamou, o rosto ainda encarando o homem no monte Hokage. Ela sabia que era esse o nome pois Sanosuke Uchiha, o homem que ela havia aceitado como marido, havia lhe dito.

– Sim, Aya? – ele acompanhou o olhar dela.

– O homem de cabelos espetados, com riscas nas bochechas... É quem?

– Esse era o meu tio Naruto. – um meio sorriso surgiu na face de Sanosuke. – Aposto que se ele estivesse vivo, ainda estaria brigando com o meu pai e com a minha...

– SANOSUKE UCHIHA!

Eles estremeceram com o grito. Ambos desviaram o olhar do monte hokage para encontrar uma mulher de cerca de cinquenta anos, que parecia estar assustada ao vê-lo... ao mesmo tempo que estava muito contente.

– Kaa-san... (mãe)

Ver Sakura Uchiha depois de cinco anos sem noticias dela... a mãe havia envelhecido. Os orgulhosos cabelos rosas, que o pai adorava sempre pegar, estavam entremeados por diversos brancos. Os olhos verde-esmeraldas estavam chorando. Sanosuke sentiu-se culpado.

Largou a mão de Aya, para ir ao encontro da mãe. A jovem de cabelos loiros, voltou a olhar para o monte hokage... para o rosto de Naruto Uzumaki, se bem lembrava-se das historias de Sanosuke.

Do garoto portador de um demônio que havia tornado-se hokage, casando-se com a segunda mais bela de Konoha, nas palavras de Sanosuke. Do homem que era o melhor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, pai de Sanosuke, que esse casara sim com a mais bela de Konoha...

Do homem, que Sanosuke chamava de padrinho... E que lhe era o maior exemplo de perseverança que ele tinha.

E Aya sentia todo o amor de Sanosuke pelos pais pelas palavras que o jovem dizia. Embora o casamento entre eles fosse recente, Aya sabia que seu casamento havia sido talhado pelos deuses...

Por ela, Sanosuke ficara três anos viajando com seus parentes de afeição. Por ele, ela superara o medo da rejeição que seus pais poderiam ter com relação a ela. Afinal, ela era Aya Uchiha, esposa de Sanosuke Uchiha...

Aya sorriu para o rosto de Naruto, antes de procurar com os olhos seu marido... Que no momento estava encolhido, tentando proteger-se de tapas da mãe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Modo CLEAN**

Sakura suspirou, antes de olhar para a jovem sentada a mesa, ao lado de Sanosuke. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu filho primogênito não estava morto.

Que ele estava de volta, com uma esposa... Aya era muito bela e apesar das maneiras estranhas, ela parecia amar seu filho.

– E quando aquele imbecil do Itachi vai voltar? A senhora tem ideia? – Sanosuke por alguns momentos ficara com receio que a mãe não aceitasse Aya, mas tal medo fora rapidamente dissipado ao ver o carinho que a sogra e nora dispensavam uma a outra, no período em que ele fora gentilmente convidado a ficar no hospital, pela surra de Sakura.

A timidez de Aya fora o que mais conquistara Sakura. Prova disso, fora a fofoca que sua irmã Mariko lhe contara.

Mariko tinha dezesseis anos e seu maiores defeitos, era ter como melhor amiga a filha caçula de Ino Yamanaka... E a língua quase tao comprida quanto a ruiva. Ino era mãe solteira de duas garotas e, embora ambas apenas tivessem de semelhança dos olhos, iguais aos da mãe, o que fazia-se um comentário geral na cidade que possuíam pais diferentes, a melhor amiga de Sakura ainda apregoava aos quatro ventos o melhor estado civil de todos, que não queria nunca trocar.

Lika, a filha mais velha de Ino, era, como boa parte das garotas de Konoha, apaixonada pela beleza dos gêmeos Uchiha, Sanosuke e Itachi, Sanosuke em particular. Por quatro dias, Sanosuke ficara internado e Aya, por vários motivos, não quisera afastar-se do marido, dormindo em uma cadeira no quarto.

Em um breve momento fora do quarto, a jovem estava sendo persuadida por Sakura a ir comer algo, para lhe acompanhar, quando a mulher de cabelos rosados, tivera que se ausentar por um instante. Quando voltara, Lika estava destilando veneno, furiosa, porque a jovem loira não permitira que ela entrasse no quarto.

– acha sua coisinha loira, insignificante, que vai me impedir de me aproximar do meu Sanosuke-kun?

– Já não estou deixando você entrar, como queria, não acha, gadja(não cigana)? – ela era cigana, mas não era desprovida de olhos! Aquela gadja, quando vinha pelo corredor pronunciara o nome de seu marido de uma forma, que sugeria que gostaria de fazer com o seu marido, coisas, que apenas ela tinha direito!

– Voce me chamou do que sua maltrapilha, irritante, estúpida...

– O que esta acontecendo aqui?

– Madrinha, essa coisa loira não esta deixando que eu...

– E não vai entrar.

Lika voltara-se mais furiosa ainda.

– Que você disse, coisinha?

– Voce não vai entrar. – a determinação de Aya era visível. Ela poderia ate fazer que sua sogra brigasse com ela, mas aquela gadja ficaria longe... MUITO LONGE do seu marido. – meu marido precisa de paz e silencio para recuperar-se e não permitirei que você entre, gadja.

– Seu marido? Esse quarto é do Sanosuke-kun!

Aya sorriu com delicadeza, o que fez o sangue da outra ferver ainda mais.

– Meu nome é Aya Uchiha. E peço-lhe que você faça o favor de baixar o tom de voz. Aqui é um hospital.

Lika olhou Aya de cima embaixo, os olhos faiscantes.

– Se você é a mulher dele, eu não consigo ver o que ele encontrou em uma coisa pequena e amarela como você...

– Com certeza algo que você nunca vai ter Lika. – Sakura falou, irritada. Quando a afilhada, atônita virou para encarar a madrinha, sakura a ignorou. – vamos Aya. O restaurante a essa hora já deve estar fechando e eu garanto que se você não comer, é você quem vai ficar na cama do hospital, por fraqueza.

– E quanto ao Sanosuke...

– A enfermeira que eu chamei já deve estar chegando e... olha ela aí. – Sakura sorriu para uma jovem de cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. – Saori, essa é a mulher do Sanosuke. Se você deixar alguma ex-fanatica pelo meu filho entrar no quarto... vai ter que acertar as contas com ela.

Saori olhou para Aya, que enrijeceu o maxilar, fixando os olhos nela em uma tal maneira que Saori estremeceu. E a partir dali, espalhou-se que a pequena esposa loira de Sanosuke era uma mulher que, provavelmente seria tão brava e forte quanto a sogra.

– Kaa-chan, a senhora ainda não falou onde o outo-san (pai) está.

Sakura respirou fundo.

– Se eu soubesse, juro que falaria.

– Como assim?

– O outo-san continua fazendo aquelas viagens misteriosas... – Mariko falou, antes de começar a tomar um copo de leite.

– E nenhum rastreador conseguiu...

– Konohomaru proibiu que qualquer Inuzuka, Aburame ou Hyuuga me ajudasse a descobrir onde o seu pai vai! – Sakura explodiu. – Eu gritei, tentei bater... mas a ordem do moleque é que alguém tentar rastrear o seu pai, ele expulsa de Konoha.

Sanosuke e Aya olharam-se, sem dizer palavra. Sanosuke limpou a garganta, enquanto Sakura começava a chorar. Aya sentiu o coração apertar-se. Ela havia começado a gostar de sua sogra...

– Kaachan... eu... – Sanosuke puxou um lenço do bolso, entregando a Sakura. – Ano retrasado, a família de Aya... quer dizer, a família a qual eu me uni... – Como dizer a mãe a noticia que ele havia descoberto.

Sakura ainda chorava, mas os olhos continham uma certa expectativa.

– O que Sanosuke?

– Encontrei com o outo-san no Pais da Mata.

– O que? – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

– Ele estava acompanhado de um monge, se me viu deve ter pensado que eu era o Itachi. – Sanosuke franziu a testa. – Eles conversavam como se estivessem falando algo secreto... Bom, eu os segui e eles entraram em um hospital.

– O que Sasuke-kun foi fazer em um hospital?

Ate Mariko aproximou-se do local que estavam sentados, muito curiosa.

– Quem o outo-san foi visitar?

Ele não foi visitar ninguém. – Sanosuke puxou o ar. – usando toda a minha lábia, charme e conhecimentos ninjas, eu consegui descobrir que o outo-san tinha ido se tratar...

– O QUE?

Com exceção de Aya, as mulheres Uchiha gritaram juntas, os olhos arregalados de espanto. Sasuke Uchiha... Doente?


	3. Chapter 3

_Sasuke suspirou, em especial depois da gargalhada do homem que o acompanhava._

_– Eu não tenho mais idade para isso. – o Uchiha resmungou, arrancando um sorriso do outro._

_– E eu não tenho mais idade para aturar os seus resmungos, Uchiha. A questão é muito simples, Sasuke. Ou você conta para a sua mulher ou ela, na melhor das hipóteses, bota algum pervertido... eu voto no seu sensei no seu lugar... Isso é claro, depois de te dar uma surra que nem mesmo um demônio aguentaria._

_Acha que a Sakura seria capaz de colocar Kakashi..._

_A pergunta de Sasuke foi ignorada, pois tal como uma criança curiosa, o outro homem havia se distanciado, de mente, observando a movimentação a frente. Um trio de pessoas estava no meio do circulo formado pelos transeuntes em geral. Um violinista tocava uma alegre canção, que fazia um casal dançar, todos ao redor batendo palmas ao ritmo da canção. Não demorou muito e o homem que acompanhava Sasuke também batia palmas, batia um dos pés no chão, animado._

_Um enorme sorriso estava no rosto do homem e Sasuke resolveu dar atenção para o que acontecia a sua frente. O homem usava um colete verde-musgo, com uma camisa de mangas longas brancas, calças marrons... _

_O violinista estava vestido de maneira semelhante, com as cores azul no colete. A garota chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Ela usava uma enorme saia vermelha, a blusa verde... E um casaquinho, todo rebordado com brilho, de cor laranja. Usava uma espécie de colar na cabeça, como se fosse uma coroa, com moedas douradas. Os cabelos dos homens eram de um castanho escuro e os da mulher, fazendo um enorme contraste, eram loiros._

_Sensualidade, paixão, alegria, ingenuidade... Tudo isso era demonstrado durante a dança da mulher cigana. Sasuke teria se afastado, se a fascinação do homem ao seu lado pela cena não fosse evidente. Quando a dança terminou, o homem bateu palmas de aprovação e assoviou. _

_Os ciganos curvaram-se e, pegando bacias, começaram a passar, curvando-se exageradamente, quando alguém colocava alguns trocados._

_– Sasuke você tem algum dinheiro ai?_

_– O que?_

_– Se você tem me empresta, se não tem fala logo. – o homem falou impaciente, olhando ainda fascinado para a garota._

_Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Sasuke tirou algumas moedas do bolso. O outro homem catou a própria carteira e ao passar da cigana, entregou todo o dinheiro a ela. Perante aquilo, Sasuke sentiu o seu queixo cair._

_A menina vendo o generoso pagamento, baixou-se ainda mais, quase tocando o chão, alem de agarrar a mão do homem, beijando-a._

_– Que Kami coloque mil vezes em seu bolso o valor de sua generosidade._

_A garota loira falou, os olhos azuis brilhando. Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ela era muito parecida, com alguém que já não fazia parte da vida do uchiha, a muito tempo..._

Sanosuke virou-se, encarando a mulher.

– O que foi?

A expressão de inocência no rosto do marido não lhe enganava.

– Eu não sou boa o bastante, é isso que você estava falando?

Ela começou a aproximar-se de uma maneira, que o Uchiha havia aprendido que precisava começar a se preparar para fugir.

– Eu não estava falando isso, Aya! Eu apenas dizia que se você beijasse como as outras garotas que eu já beijei...

Aya estourou a falar inumeras coisas, rapidamente.

Quando ela ergueu a mão, Sanosuke não teve duvidas... levantou-se e comecou a recuar,sem tirar o olho dela.

Quando a mulher pegou o prato a sua frente, Sanosuke sorriu... Abaixou-se no exato instante que ele deveria estar colidindo com o seu rosto.

Porem, quando viu a cara de espanto dela, Sanosuke virou-se, arregalando os olhos também.

Seu pai estava estatelado no chão, olhando para a sua mulher, como se quisesse mata-la...


	4. Chapter 4

Aya cantarolava, enquanto amassava o pão. Sua sogra era muito diferente do que a impressão inicial havia tido. Sanosuke tinha razão em dizer que sua mãe era uma mulher doce... apesar do gênio esquentado.

A loira estava fitando o pão, pensando nos doces que Sakura havia lhe prometido ensinar a fazer, doces que Sanosuke gostava. Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela, pensando que, SAnosuke disfarçara bem nos anos que eles haviam estado juntos. Afinal, ela não era uma cozinheira tão estupenda quanto a sua Dai, mas... Aya suspirou. Sua Dai sempre ficara enlouquecida, Aya não sabia quantas surras havia levado por não conseguir cozinhar direito, embora o resto do que lhe fora ensinado, ela aprendera com perfeição.

– Aya, - ela lhe diria – uma mulher deve saber cuidar de sua família.

Aya suspirou, quase que sentindo saudade dos puxões de orelha, que a dai lhe dava... Ao erguer os olhos, quase deu um salto para trás, tamanho o susto que levou.

– Nhunhi. – Aya cumprimentou, curvando a cabeça. – o senhor deseja alguma coisa?

– Eu me lembro de você, Aya. – Sasuke informou, o olhar penetrante.

– Meu nhunhi tenha a certeza que compartilho uma excelente lembrança do senhor.

– Vou pedir de uma vez, antes que Sakura, Mariko ou Sanosuke apareçam. Voce contou a algum deles que já havíamos nos encontrado?

Aya não hesitou em negar com a cabeça.

– Preferi silenciar, nhunhi. Não sabia se o senhor desejava compartilhar essa informação ou não.

– Posso lhe pedir que fique calada? Eu não quero que Sakura fique preocupada, por conta do lugar onde estávamos. – Sasuke a fitou de modo suspeito. – Ela fica muito irritante quando está preocupada.

– não irei falar nada, meu nhunhi.

– E eu peço... Não fale nada em especial, sobre a pessoa que me acompanhava.

Aya franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. Ela desejava a aprovação daquele homem sisudo, que era seu nhunhi. Não tinha medo que Sanosuke a repudiasse por conta de um mau sentimento do pai, mas nao era bom questionar a sorte.

– Prometo me calar. – Aya sorriu para Sasuke, que por sua vez franziu o cenho.

– Tem certeza?

– O manusch cai siles rat laschô, thi rorravel! – Aya falou, erguendo o queixo.

– Ciganos em geral são morenos. – Sasuke comentou, como quem comenta o tempo.

– Minha dai de sangue, não era calin. – Aya falou sem hesitar, seus olhos ficando ligeiramente turvos. – ela foi ao mundo dos mortos, quando eu tinha alguns dias de vida.

Sasuke franziu a testa. Ele não havia entendido boa parte do que Aya havia falado, mas percebera que o filho era completamente apaixonado pela loira. E ela por ele.

– A sua o que?

– O que Sakura é de Sanosuke. A avó de Sanosuke para o senhor. – Aya falou, não lembrando as palavras no japonês.

– Mãe.

– Então seu pai casou com outra? Ela era boa para voce?

Aya assentiu.

– Sim e minha dai Aiko foi tão boa quanto para mim quanto para as filhas que ela teve... Assim como os filhos.

– Quantos irmãos e irmãs voce tem Aya?

– Cinco irmãs e três irmãos, para vergonha de meu pai... Espero que quando eu engravidar eu consiga...

– Aya. Se voce tiver uma menina, tenha certeza que ela irá ser amada por esse clã, com tal intensidade como se fosse um garoto. Eu não vejo nenhum outro Uchiha que seja tão forte quanto Mariko.

– Sanosuke...

– Sanosuke é o meu herdeiro, ele irá me suceder na direção do clã. Mas entre meus filhos, a mais parecida entre todos com a minha Sakura, é Mariko. Como a amaria menos se ela se parecesse com a mulher que eu mais amo nesse mundo?

– Outo-chan voce está ai? – ao escutar a voz da filha, Sasuke revirou os olhos.

Quando Mariko apareceu, olhando ansiosa para o pai, Aya sorriu para a cunhada.

– Outo-chan (paizinho) o senhor esta bem?

Sem a menor cerimônia, a jovem caminhou ate o pai, colocando a Mao sobre a testa do mesmo.

– a temperatura parece boa... – ela comentou consigo mesma. Então ergueu o queixo os olhos negros brilhando. – o senhor não quer sentar para que eu possa tirar a sua pressão?

– Eu não acredito que passei tantas noites em claro, aturando o seu choro, trocando as suas fraldas cheias de merda, dando mamadeiras quando a sua mãe não estava, limpando o seu nariz... para que voce se tornasse tão irritante quanto a sua mãe!

– Antes de ficar brigando comigo, brigue com o Sanosuke, ele que falou que...

Mariko colocou as mãos no rosto,os olhos arregalados.

– O Sanosuke falou, é? E o que foi que o seu irmão falou?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, Mariko negando com a cabeça.

– Eu não sei, eu não estava junto quando o mano disse que...

– Mariko... voce está cruzando os dedos.

– Eu não posso falar nada, outo-chan, a kaa-chan (mãezinha) proibiu.

Sasuke sem dizer uma palavra, saiu, enfurecido. Maldita... MALDITA A HORA QUE ELE HAVIA CONCORDADO EM DEIXAR Naruto SER PADRINHO DE SANOSUKE! PORQUE O FILHO ERA TAO DESMIOLADO QUANTO O PADRINHO!

Notas finais do capítulo

Dai mãe  
NHUNHI Sogro.  
Calin - cigana  
O manusch cai siles rat laschô, thi rorravel = A pessoa de sangue bom , justa e de boa índole, não mente.

e eu tenho um aviso aos leitores de plantão... eu estimei que para essa fanfic, eu não irei publicar se pelo menos não tiver um comentario por capitulo... a fic ja tem treze capitulos, e esta num momento que espero estar bem feito...

bom... tchau, esperando os comentarios... inté...


End file.
